


Inseguridad

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: No se reconocía a sí mismo en aquella ropa, demasiado elegante para su gusto, simplemente no se sentía como él mismo pero aun así no negaría que amaba aquel conjunto, él ni siquiera hubiera esperado un regalo tan caro como aquel, de hecho no había esperado nada de lo que había ocurrido aquel día, una cita perfecta, solo podría describir aquel día como eso.





	Inseguridad

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo el aliento de Eduardo contra su cuello, se dejó hacer mientras sentía el nudo de su corbata ser aflojado, el saco y el chaleco de su traje había sido olvidados hace tiempo en algún lugar, ahora lo único que le quedaba era aquella camisa cuyos botones eran desechos uno a uno, soltó un suspiro sintiendo los dientes mordiendo con suavidad su piel, quería continuar pero el fugaz pensamiento de no saber si se encontraban solos le hizo detener a Eduardo que paro con su tarea mientras su voz salía un susurro suave que amenazaba con convertirse en un gemido.

-Eduardo.

-Uhm.

-Mark.

-Salió, ¿quieres parar? O prefieres ir a mi habitación –murmuro contra el oído de Jon mientras le tomaba por la cintura pero se detuvo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, cerró los ojos deseando ignorar el infernal sonido pero finalmente se resignó a contestar tras mirar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla –. Yo, tengo que responder, si quieres…

-Voy a esperar arriba –respondido mirando el incómodo intento de Eduardo por arreglar un poco la situación quien solo le dio una sonrisa agradecía y sin embargo completamente forzada antes de alejarse fuera de su vista.

Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera escuchando la conversación a escondidas aunque no había mucho que pudiera entender, al final no tenía demasiado sentido continuar escuchando, de lo único que tenía certeza era que el hispano no estaba nada feliz con quien fuera que se encontrará al otro lado de la línea.

Camino silencioso por el pasillo y se detuvo sosteniendo la perilla vacilando ante la idea de abrir aquella puerta, a Eduardo siempre pareció molestarle que irrumpiera en su habitación, o al menos así era antes y sin embargo, pese a que las cosas habían cambiado no podía evitar pensar que lo arruinaría todo en cualquier momento, que se equivocaría, que diría o haría algo realmente estúpido y todo terminaría, apoyo la cabeza contra la madera fría queriendo que aquello calmara sus inquietudes.

Entro en aquella habitación encendiendo la luz tras de sí mirando alrededor con nerviosismo, sabía que no debía sentirse de aquella forma, que estaba bien estar en aquel lugar, que Eduardo no se molestaría por ello; su vista vago por cada rincón de la habitación, nada parecía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio y ningún espacio parecía desperdiciado haciendo que el sitio se sintiera más amplio de lo que era realmente, la única venta se encontraba oculta tras las cortinas evitando que la luz del exterior se filtrara, había una pizarra de corcho con algunas notas, planos y dibujos colgados con tachuelas de colores, sintió curiosidad ante el hecho de que las fotografías que solían estar en aquel lugar había desaparecido dejando espacios vacíos en donde alguna vez habían estado, se detuvo mirando su reflejo en el espejo empotrado en la puerta del armario, su corbata estaba casi desecha y la mayoría de los botones de su camisa habían sido desabrochados dejando expuesta su piel, se sonrojo mirando el ligero enrojecimiento en su cuello en donde Eduardo le había mordido, aquellas marcas desaparecerían en algunas horas sin problemas y de alguna forma se sentía aliviado de eso, nunca se sintió particularmente cómodo con los chupetones y Eduardo tampoco por lo que siempre era cuidadoso con no dejar ninguna marca sobre su piel, intento arreglar un poco su ropa retirando finalmente aquella incomoda corbata que se había sentido tan asfixiante hacia solo unas horas atrás.

No se reconocía a sí mismo en aquella ropa, demasiado elegante para su gusto, simplemente no se sentía como él mismo pero aun así no negaría que amaba aquel conjunto, él ni siquiera hubiera esperado un regalo tan caro como aquel, de hecho no había esperado nada de lo que había ocurrido aquel día, una cita perfecta, solo podría describir aquel día como eso, habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana recostados en el sofá de la sala mirando canales al azar, no es que le importara demasiado lo que se suponía que estuvieran viendo, él simplemente era feliz recostado sobre el pecho de Eduardo dejando que le mimara, pasaron la tarde vagando por la ciudad visitando aquellos lugares que más solían frecuentar, no hubo ninguna aventura loca o suceso extraño que terminase con alguno de ellos cubierto de heridas o similar aunque por un momento pensó que así seria, encontrarse con Edd siempre era un presagio de problemas y sin embargo Eduardo le ignoro incluso cuando Edd busco pelea, al final simplemente se habían retirado del lugar dejando a sus vecinos atrás, no sabía porque decidió voltear atrás pero la expresión contraria en el rostro de Edd le hizo tener un mal presentimiento que simplemente decidió ignorar.

Debía admitir que se sorprendió cuando Eduardo llego con aquella ropa diciéndole que se preparada para salir y luego le llevo a aquel restaurante, nunca se habría imaginado que irían a un lugar tan elegante, prácticamente había pasado la cena temblando pensando que cometería alguna torpeza y lo arruinaría todo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a Eduardo que quería irse cuando le dijo que si se sentía incómodo podrían ir a cualquier lugar que él quisiese.

No podía evitar cierta sensación de nerviosismo que le hacía sentirse inquieto sobre todo aquello, hacía meses que Eduardo había comenzado a comportarse cada vez más extraño, simplemente lucia más apagado y tranquilo, ni siquiera le había escuchado levantar la voz en todo aquel tiempo pero lo que más le preocupaba había sido la conversación que tuvieron hacia cerca de un mes.

<< ¿Aun quieres continuar con esto Jon?>>

Nunca logro entender el porqué de aquella pregunta, hasta ese día realmente había pensado que todo entre ellos estaba bien pero por lo visto no era así; recordar aquel momento y aquella simple pregunta no dejaba de hacer que sintiera que lo había arruinado de alguna manera pero quizás las cosas finalmente regresarían a la normalidad.

El sonido de la perilla girando le hizo levantarse de la cama sintiendo un cosquilleo de nerviosismo y expectación a medida que la puerta se abría.

-Lamento lo de hace rato.

-Está bien –comenzó a caminar en dirección a Eduardo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, nunca le molesto aquella diferencia de altura ente ellos, de hecho realmente disfrutaba de ella, disfrutaba de pararse ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies para llegar a los labios del otro y profundizar aquel beso hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

-Realmente estas ansioso por esto, ¿no es así?

Dejo que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios mientras ocultaba su rostro contra en el pecho de Eduardo, quería olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones previas y de todo lo malo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, el comportamiento taciturno de Eduardo que le hacía pensar que había encontrado a alguien más a sus espaldas, la actitud hostil que Mark le había mostrado en los últimos días, como si le culpara de algo de lo que no se atrevía a reclamarle, ahora, de alguna forma, se sentía como si todo hubiese culminado finalmente, todo estaría bien ahora.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama en medio de besos y jugueteos en donde su camisa finalmente había desaparecido.

Eduardo le mantenía sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras su mano se deslizaba dentro de sus pantalones acariciando sus glúteos, tiro de su corbata escuchando la suave mofa de Eduardo ante su gesto exigente de atención, usualmente no actuaria de esa forma, usualmente preferiría las cosas más dulces y lentas pero necesitaba de aquello, necesitaba que Eduardo sintiera lo mucho que necesitaba de él.

Jadeo cuando Eduardo descendió desde sus labios hasta su pecho para finalmente llegar hasta sus pezones, primero un poco de succionando con suavidad y dejando que su lengua jugueteara con ellos solo para después soplar sobre ellos haciendo que su piel se erizara ante la sensación escalofrió que atravesó su cuerpo, los dientes de su pareja se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, dejando una leve sensación de ardor en la zona.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con un movimientos sutiles buscando mayor fricción entre ellos sintiendo la erección de Eduardo presionar contra sus pantalones rozando la suya debajo de él, podía escucharle soltar una risilla divertida que poco a poco se convertía en un gemido, su ropa interior estaba húmeda y probablemente ya arruinada, sintió que le faltaba el aliento sintiendo como uno de los dedos de Eduardo presionaba contra su entrada forzando sus paredes a medida que jugaba con ella, sin lubricante no podía evitar aquella sensación de incomodidad que aquello implicaba pero si era solo un dedo estaba bien, era incomodo pero aun así disfrutable.

Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que Eduardo llegaba a aquel punto que le estremecía haciéndole sentir que su cuerpo era atravesado por una corriente eléctrica, temblando y gimiendo sin importarle demasiado perder la compostura dejándose llevar por sus instintos más básicos, se había corrido en su ropa interior, ya no le importaba arruinar aquellos caros pantalones y tampoco le preocupaba hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Eduardo que cada vez se le antojaba más y más estorbosa y molesta, ya se había desecho de su camisa pero aún no lo consideraba suficiente; soltó un lloriqueo casi lamentable sintiendo su interior vacío, antes de ser empujado contra la cama.

-En cuatro.

La orden le hizo obedecer sin pensarlo demasiado, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando el resto de las prendas que le cubrían fueron bajadas de un tirón, sus pensamientos eran un desastre confuso pero pensar no le importaba demasiado, sus manos se aferraban a la cama mientras gimoteaba sintiendo el lubricante se deslizaba con lentitud tormentosa entre sus glúteos, hundía su rostro sobre una almohada sin saber que más hacer mientras se movía al ritmo que los dedos de Eduardo le imponían.

-Por favor –su lamentable ruego mientras sacudía su trasero de manera insinuante finalmente detuvo aquella enloquecedora tortura.

El miembro de Eduardo se restregaba contra su trasero sin llegar a penetrarlo mientras que su pesada respiración contra su nuca solo aumentaba su deseo de ser tomado en aquel momento, no oculto su grito cuando fue penetrado sin delicadeza alguna haciendo que se retorciera sin estar seguro si lo hacía de dolor o simple éxtasis, el cuerpo de Eduardo sobre él le impedía moverse limitando sus movimientos a solo aquellos que le permitía, incluso entre la bruma confusa que eran sus pensamientos era consciente de la forma en que Eduardo sostenía su mano y como se mantenía expectante a que le diese una señal para continuar, aquel era uno de los tantos detalles que le hizo caer por él, pudiera ser que le tratara como un idiota pero al menos nunca le subestimo ni le trato como si fuese romperse, era cierto que nunca reacciono bien al trato que Eduardo le daba antes pero jamás le tuvo verdadero temor, Eduardo siempre parecía saber dónde estaba la línea que no debía cruzar pero eso era antes, ahora debía admitir que estaba aterrado de arruinarlo todo por culpa de su propia estupidez como lo hizo muchas veces antes, temía finalmente llevar al límite la paciencia de Eduardo hasta el punto que finalmente se hartara de él y lo botara, por eso pasaba todo el tiempo intentando no arruinarlo todo, intentando alcanzar una cierta perfección que cada día se le hacía un poco más difícil de lograr.

-¿Pasa algo?

Aquel tono preocupándolo le hizo reaccionar como si fuese un balde de agua fría tomándole por sorpresa, un gesto sutil fue suficiente para hacerle girarse, aquella no era la posición más cómoda para compartir un beso como aquel que simplemente se sentía tan torpe que parecieran dos chicos primerizos dando su primer beso pero aquello había sido más que suficiente para disipar sus inseguridades.

-Eduardo –gimió aquel nombre como si fuese lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse en aquellos momentos deseando que finalmente la lujuria se hiciera cargo de hacerle olvidarse de todo igual que segundos atrás–, rómpeme.

Hubo un momento de silencio que solo hizo que su corazón se agitara dentro de su pecho antes de que un susurro llegara a sus oídos en un tono que quería escucharse burlesco pero podía reconocer la nota de preocupación tras aquellas palabras.

-No vengas a lloriquear conmigo mañana cuando te arrepientas de esto.

-No lo… –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una profunda estocada que le arrebato aliento.

El sonido de su carne chocando entre si y el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared era lo suficientemente ruidoso para opacar sus gemidos, aquel ritmo violento no le permitía recuperar el aliento, ya había eyaculado por segunda ocasión manchando la cama en el proceso incluso Eduardo ya había llegado dentro de él pero aquello no le detuvo de continuar con aquellas embestidas que le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que aun pidiera mantenerse sobre sus rodillas, su vista se encontraba nublada y ni siquiera podía evitar que aquel hilo de saliva escapara de sus labios, no reconocía si estaba gritando algo coherente o que siquiera estuviera diciendo algo, quizás simplemente estaba gimiendo, oculto su rosto contra la almohada lloriqueado de placer incapaz de hacer otra cosa, no había considerado que Eduardo realmente fuese a tomarse enserio su petición de romperlo, le dolía sus caderas y su cuerpo temblaba sin control, había mordidas en su cuerpo mucho más salvajes de lo estaba acostumbrado pero que solo le hicieron gemir de placer sin importar lo dolorosas que fueran, le era imposible distinguir lo que era dolor del placer pero sabía que aquel finalmente era su límite.

-No más, por favor.

Eduardo no paro con aquello en aquel momento pero disminuyo aquel ritmo hasta volverlo algo más manejable para su cuerpo.

Cayó rendido en el instante que sintió su interior vacío, no estaba seguro del momento en que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos solo que simplemente había sucedido.

Sabía que aún no habían terminado, la simple lujuria era la único que había llegado a su fin, se giró con pesadez dejando que Eduardo se acomodara entre sus piernas, extendió sus brazos pidiendo el afecto que tanto necesitaba sentir en aquellos momentos y recibiéndolo sin miramiento alguno, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección mientras comenzaban nuevamente el acto, el ritmo era suave haciéndole sentir la felicidad de sentirse tan amado en aquellos instantes que simplemente le hacía dudar que aquello no fuese más que un sueño.

Besos lánguidos y caricias perezosas era lo único que había entre ellos después de que todo había terminado, daría todo porque el resto de sus días fuesen como aquel, suspiro mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Eduardo que simplemente acariciaba su cabello distraídamente.

-Estamos hechos un asco y mi cama solo está peor.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Una ducha y dormir en tu habitación o prefieres esperar en la sala a que a Mark se le pegue la gana regresar.

-El baño suena bien.

Compartieron una risa divertida a medida que hacían el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama.

La ducha era demasiado pequeña para ambos pero no les había interesado en lo más mínimo, ambos estaban agotados y deseosos de un descanso, ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar colocarse algo de ropa, después de lo habían hecho tampoco era como si quedase alguna clase de pudor ente ellos.

Se estiro acariciando la mejilla de Eduardo que le mantenía entre sus brazos, un último beso antes de que el cansancio le venciera finalmente.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Jon.

 

***

Bostezo sintiendo el espacio vacío a su lado, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía pesada y adolorida, no sabía qué hora era, las cortinas simplemente le impedían tener una certeza exacta de la hora, no se sorprendió de no encontrar a Eduardo, eran pocas las veces que había logrado despertar antes que él y por lo general le deja dormir hasta tarde.

Una hora o quizás solo media hora desde que había despertado, nunca fue especialmente bueno calculando el tiempo.

Poder sentarse sobre la cama supuso un esfuerzo sobrehumano; busco cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrir las mordidas en su cuerpo, no lo lamentaba a decir verdad, él había pedido aquello y no se arrepentía, se cambió con lentitud dándose un pequeño vistazo en el espejo para asegurarse de haberlo cubierto todo y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina apoyándose en el marco de la entrada, el único que se encontraba ahí era Mark bebiendo café de una taza que le costó reconocer en un principio, aquella era la taza favorita de Eduardo, la taza que Mark solía tomar apropósito solo para molestar a Eduardo pero la que finalmente terminaba devolviendo, aquello que había comenzado como una forma se molestarse mutuamente había terminado convirtiéndose en un simple juego entre ambos.

-Es la taza de Eduardo –murmuro desde la entrada.

-No es que a Eduardo le continúe importando para este punto, podría romperla en este momento y ni siquiera le interesaría en lo más mínimo.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de inquietud comenzó a apoderarse de él, algo estaba mal y no sabía lo que era, la incertidumbre nunca fue una sensación agradable pero no pensó que pudiera empeorar hasta que vio el rostro de Mark pasar de la irritación a un gesto de burla cruel.

-Como siempre eres el último en enterarte de algo, aunque no es como si se supusiera que tuvieras que enterarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mark rodó los ojos mientras bufaba con fastidio.

-Solo ve a su cuarto, dejo algo para ti ahí.

No pensó que su cuerpo se movería tan rápido como lo hizo pero había llegado a aquella habitación antes de darse cuenta, no había rastro de nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había un conjunto de cama limpio y la computadora simplemente había desaparecido, la mayoría de los papeles en la pizarra también se habían ido, un sobre con su nombre clavado en aquella pizarra destacaba por cualquier otra cosa en aquel lugar.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que fue un milagro que pudiera abrir aquella carta sin arruinar la hoja que contenía en su interior.

 

_“Lamento hacer esto de esta forma, sinceramente dudo que hubiese podido hacerlo de otra manera, patético y bastante cobarde, ¿no crees?_

_Supongo que por eso quería que nuestro último día juntos fuera perfecto, para que al menos tuvieras un buen recuerdo sobre lo nuestro._

_Agradezco lo que hiciste en los últimos dos años pero supongo que ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Entiendo que quisieras ayudar, pero si esto nunca te hizo feliz debiste dejarlo, había días en que realmente deseaba que esto funcionaria, supongo que fue demasiado ingenuo de mi parte pensar que si cambiaba las cosas podrían arreglarse o que finalmente me quitarías la venda de los ojos y me dirías que querías acabar con todo esto, incluso cuando intente hablar para saber lo que debía hacer para que esto pudiera funcionar parecías demasiado atemorizado como para decir algo, supongo que debí ser menos estúpido y darme cuenta de ello por mi cuenta en vez de esperar que Lauren me hiciera abrir los ojos._

_Supongo que al final esta es la mejor opción para ambos._

_Me voy, eres libre de hacer lo que desees, buscar a alguien que realmente te haga feliz y que no te haga vivir una vida aterrorizado, aunque no sé ni siquiera porque debo sorprenderme tanto de que esto sucediera cuando seguramente yo lo provoque._

_No te molestes en buscarme, seguramente cuando encuentres esto ya ni siquiera este en el país, en fin, si quieres desquitarte con mis cosas y deshacerte de ellas simplemente hazlo, yo seguramente lo haría de estar en tu lugar.”_

Aquello tenía que ser una mentira, una mala y cruel broma, Eduardo llegaría en cualquier momento para reírse de él por caer en ella, tenía que hablar con él, escucharle decir que nada de aquello era cierto, tallo sus ojos queriendo borrar sus lágrimas y corrió a su habitación a buscar su teléfono.

El sonido de un timbre proveniente de aquel lugar del que había salido finalmente logro hacer que sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaran y cayera de rodillas incapaz de continuar manteniéndose de pie por su cuenta.

Abajo Mark solo miraba la taza vacía de café entre sus manos, podía escuchar a Jon gritar y llorar desde aquel lugar como si estuviesen en la misma habitación, nunca fue bueno consolando a la gente y no tenía interés alguno de consolar a Jon, era su culpa después de todo, su mejor amigo se había ido dejándole solo en aquel lugar, únicamente porque Jon no pudo evitar meterse en asuntos que no le importaba, creyendo que podría hacer algo por Eduardo después de que Lauren terminase con él, era cierto que habían pasado meses deprimido después de eso pero era Eduardo después de todo, terminaría volviendo a ser el mismo imbécil, furibundo de siempre con el tiempo, pero no, Jon tenía que interferir y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Se sentía cada vez más y más irritado por el llanto de Jon, su mañana había consistido en llevar a Eduardo al aeropuerto y pasar las últimas horas esperando un vuelo que le obligaría a separarse de aquel idiota con el que había compartido la mayor parte de su vida, viéndole quebrantarse minuto a minuto hasta finalmente no fue capaz de continuar con la fachada que había mantenido por semanas mientras preparaba todo para su partida.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la salida, simplemente no podía quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa, volvería cuando Jon y el mismo se calmaran, no quería hacer ni decir alguna estupidez de la seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde cuando finalmente dejase su cólera de lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yo intentando escribir una dulce historia romántica solo para cargarmela al final.
> 
> ¿Qué sería mejor? Dejarla tal y como está o darle otro capítulo con un final menos amargó.


End file.
